The Return of the LXG
by Maya Palemoon
Summary: Allen Quartermain’s boast has come true. Just in time to join the League on another mission. But who is the mysterious young woman he has recruited to help them? My first Fan Fic. Please R & R
1. The Return

-1The Return of the LXG

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A league of men and a woman who had extraordinary powers had just buried its leader. Now they sat in the parlor of Allen Quartermain's house. Not a word had been spoken for some time. Rodney Skinner stood staring into his glass. Captain Nemo and Dr. Henry Jekyll sat staring at nothing while American Secret Service Agent Tom Sawyer stared out the widow. Mina Harker watched the flames dance in the fireplace. The ticking of the clock was the only sound.

"So," Skinner broke the silence. "What do we do now? Allen's dead, Gray defected and is dead. Looks as if we two openings for anyone with an unusual talent." Nemo stood.

"Are you proposing we hold an audition, Skinner?"

"I can see that. _Positions available in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Apply within. Interviews on Saturday._" Tom barked a small laugh at Henry's jest.

"Gentlemen," Mina placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I had hoped Allen's boast was not just that. The man saved us all. He gave his life to save the world. He was not in Africa when he died. Africa may not let him die, but Siberia did."

"He would still be alive if I had been paying attention,"

"It is a bit hard to see an invisible man sneak up on you, Tom. There is no need to blame anyone. Besides it was your bullet that stopped M."

A young man entered the room, paper in his hand.

"Mr. Quartermain?" Henry and Tom rose from their seats.

"Mr. Quartermain is no longer with us. Could we be of help?" The man looked nervously about him.

"I have a telegram for him. Which of you will accept it?" Mina nudged Tom.

"I will," The man handed the telegram to Tom. He read and handed it to Nemo. Skinner read over his shoulder. Mina and Henry read it together.

"We will accept this mission," the man smiled for the first time.

"Thank you, sirs and ma'am."

After the man left, Henry sank back into his chair.

"The world is full of madmen. This one just happened to steal the most powerful weapon known to man and kidnap the inventor's two children."

"Can we do it with only five of us?" Thunder rumbled.

"Five? Of course, not!" Tom and Skinner turned at the familiar voice.

"Allen?" Henry's jaw dropped. "I need a drink!"

"Yes, Lad. Who did you think it was, Father Christmas?" Allen stepped into the room. "Now what adventure do we have in store?" Mina handed him the telegram. "And I have taken care of our member problem." Allen turned back to the door way. "League, may I introduce to you a friend of mine, Marina." A young woman with a spear on her back entered the room. She was dressed in animal leather. Her stomach and legs from the thigh to her knees were bare. She wore laced boots that reached her knee.

"This is the seventh member of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. So when do we start?"


	2. The Nautilus

When the group arrived at the _Nautilus_, Marina's eyes widened. Skinner stopped beside her.

"That is called a ship" Marina's look could have skinned a cat. Skinner threw up his hands in surrender. Tom chuckled.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Mina placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Come on. We have a world to save" She smiled. "You can skin Skinner later"

Marina turned out to be a quiet woman. She said nothing and saw everything. When the group gathered for dinner, Captain Nemo asked the question everyone was thinking: How was he alive after being dead and buried? Allen smiled.

"Did I not tell you Africa would never let me die?" The group shared glances. "Yes I was killed in Siberia, but you brought me back to Africa to be buried. Africa knew it and allowed me to live again" Tom smiled.

"Now we know your extraordinary ability." he said with a laugh. He turned to Marina. "May I ask what your ability is?"

"You shall see, Agent Sawyer." she said. "You shall see" Marina's smile was knowing and mischievous at the same time.


	3. Arrival

New York. The biggest city Marina had ever seen. In fact the only city she had ever seen. She was glad for the trench coat she had brought with her. Allen had told her they would be going to a big city and had brought the coat when he said they would not like her walking around with the amount of clothing she was used to. Marina glanced over at Mina, who smiled back at her. The two women had become close during the journey to the big city. Mina was what they called a Nightwalker, one who drank blood, but she could not understand how she could walk in the light. The stories said they died when they touched the light. When Marina asked her, Mina only said that was what make her extraordinary. Tom led them to what Mina said was a laboratory.

"Agent Sawyer!" the man shouted when he opened the door for them. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Saving the world, getting my friends killed."

"Tom" Allen said gruffly.

"Ok, saving the world" The man laughed heartily. "Come on. Come on. And introduce me to your friends" he eyed the women, who in turn frowned at him. He swallowed and led them down the hall. Nemo glanced in their direction and raised a brow at Marina. She knew why.


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Henry was surprised when Marina's eyes turned from dark blue to a florescent blue. Which explained why the man swallowed.

_There is something strange about her, Henry._ Henry nearly started. It was the first time Edward Hyde had spoken since leaving Africa.

_What are you talking about?_

_Marina. There is something about her not quit human._

_Your point? Neither is Mina. Or Allen for that matter._

_You'll see. _No more. He watched Marina from the corner of his eye. The man leading them kept glancing over his shoulder at Marina. He gave an auditable sigh when they reached their destination. It wasn't a laboratory after all. Mina frowned. Men were gathered around a couple of tables. Most had guns in body holsters. One looked up as they entered.

"Thank you, Sam" He approached the League. "I'm glad you got my telegram. Thank you for coming." He shook Tom's hand. "I glad that you are still alive and well, Agent Sawyer." He turned to the League. "This must be the famous League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I am United States Secret Service Agent Jessie James." Allen shook Jessie's hand.

"I am Allen Quarterman." Jessie's eyes widened. "_The_ Allen Quarterman?" Allen nodded. "I heard you were killed in Siberia." Allen smiled.

"I'm not dead, Agent James" He turned to the others. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the League. You know Tom. This is Captain Nemo, our master of technology and our captain." Nemo bowed. "Dr. Henry Jekyll, our doctor and inventor." Henry and Jessie shook hands. "Rodney Skinner, the Invisible Man." Another shake of hands

"Sorry, mate. The makeup tends to smear at times." Jessie took a kerchief to wipe his hand.

"Mina Harper. Until recently, was our only Lady. Her gift is quite, well, vampiric." Mina smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Don't worry. Your throat is safe."

"And Marina. She is our career soldier. Quite a fighter. Her gift is yet to be revealed." Marina only smiled her knowing smile. Which was enough to unnerve Jessie just a bit.

"Welcome to America."


	5. Marina's Gift

Later, Henry took Mina and Marina out to explore the city.

"I must say, New York is a bit different from London and Paris" Henry said as they walked.

"Is it bigger?"

"A little, Marina. Just a little." Several men eyed them as they walked. "Only the people in London and Paris don't have the look of a hungry wolf seeing its next meal."

"It's nothing we can't handle, Henry" Mina said.

"The dark brings the cutthroats and evil." Marina said.

"At times." A big man headed in their direction. He stopped in front of them.

"Excuse us, sir," Henry said as he moved to the side. The man stepped in front of them again.

"We if it ain't a Brit," he said laughing. "Perhaps you are willing to part with your cash and the lady."

"I am not," Henry said, pushing Mina behind him. Mina sniffed. "Not now." he whispered. The big man pulled out a revolver.

"Ready to bargain, now."

"No" The man tilted his head.

"Fine" he aimed at Henry. Marina jumped into Henry's chest as the man fired.

"NO!" Marina slumped in his arms. He felt for her pulse. None. He laid her gently on the ground and rose. "You are going to regret that."

"Am I?" the man asked as he advanced toward Henry and Mina. "I feel no regret. She was stupid enough to get in the way." Mina pulled Henry back. "Well? What are you going to do?" They continued to back up until their backs were against a wall. "I'm waiting" he leveled the revolver again.

"I'll tell you what I'll do" a voice behind him said. The man turned and in a flash of steel, a knife was embedded in his chest. "Never turn your back unless you know for a fact they are dead." Marina's eyes glowed blue. The man's face was full of shock as she pulled her knife free and let him fall in a heap.

"You were dead. I didn't feel a pulse!"

"My gift, Henry." Marina said as she cleaned her knife and sheathed it. "I do not live. I was dead before I met you."

_See, Henry! I told you she wasn't human!_

_Shut up, Hyde! You said there was something not human. You never said she wasn't!_

"Henry?" he looked at the two women.

"We should get back." he said.

"Yes, so we can tell Tom, Nemo and Skinner what happened tonight." Marina said dryly. "They are the only three that don't know."

"Wait! Allen knows?"

"The last I saw Allen was just before his son died. He put two and two together when he saw I hadn't aged in thirty years." Henry could only gape.

Allen looked up as Marina, Mina and Henry returned to the quarters the Secret Service had let them use. He knew something was wrong when Marina strode through the room, whipping off her coat as she disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Skinner commented. Allen motioned for the two to join him.

"What happened?" Mina glanced at Skinner.

"You might want to talk to her," she said with a lowered voice. "She took a bullet in the back tonight. We know her gift, but I don't think the others will be ready for it." Allen nodded.

"I'll talk to her" Allen headed in the direction Marina had disappeared. Henry made a beeline to the liquor stand and poured himself a stout drink. Mina smiled.

"Pour me some of that" she said.

A knock on the door was followed by Allen. Marina glanced at him in the mirror.

"What did they tell you?" Allen glanced at the coat on the bed.

"Mina said you took a bullet in the back," he picked up the coat and studied it.

"I did. Henry would be dead had I not" Allen frowned at the coat in his hand. "I could have told you there would be no blood on it"

"What have you not told me, Marina? The last time I saw you were 18." He threw down the coat. "You disappear for thirty years. Thirty years! When I finally see you again, you haven't aged a day. What happened?" She spun around.

"You knew I was one of the guardians of my tribe! You knew I would leave when the tribe was in danger!"

"You always returned! I assumed you were dead when you didn't! Marina, I knew where the tribe was located!"

"You went to the village!?"

"After a year, yes. I assumed the tribe had been wiped out when I found it abandoned. Either that, or you fled from a stronger tribe."

"You're right." she said, that knowing smile coming across her face. Allen knew she would tell them when she was ready.


	6. On the Train

Jessie had managed to locate the general area of the weapon and the hostages. Before long the League was enroute to the Western desert.

"Tell me, Jessie," Tom said. "Are you sure the weapon is here?" He pointed to their destination on the map.

"I'm not 100 the weapon is there, but I am positive the hostages are. An agent has managed to get in undercover there. She has been giving us information for the past few months."

"She? When did we get a female agent?"

"Just after you and Finn left to chase leads of the Fantom. She is using her true name, which I am not going to say at the moment."

"Understood"

"She has come in handy, going where men can't."

"Do you have names?" James started, not having heard Marina join them.

"Uh… Let's see…" he shuffled papers. "There is Rachel and Jake Applegate, Professor Applegate's children. Our agent says there is an unidentified woman that she only caught a glimpse of being kept in a separate room. She has yet to ID the leader. She hasn't seen him, but she hears the name of Fix quite often." Marina nodded.

"Fix?" Allen joined them, "Fix is a detective from England, Agent James. He could just be using that name to throw us off"

A moment later, they heard Skinner shout "Bloody Hell!" and the unmistakable sound of Nemo drawing his saber.

"Damn it, what now?" Tom said aloud, taking the gun from the holster.

"There is a fight in the next car" Marina said, her spear seemingly to suddenly appear in her hands.

"I don't hear anything" James commented.

"You wouldn't" Before anyone could say anything, she opened the door and jumped through.

Marina jumped into the middle of chaos. Henry was on the far side of the car with a bottle of clear liquid.

"Henry, the car is too small for Hyde" Marina shouted, shoving her spear into a black masked man. A chair seemed to float suddenly and crash against the back of another's head. Nemo went down under a pile of men. She couldn't see Mina. Allen rushed in with a rifle. Tom and Jessie followed with their revolvers. After a few minutes, Marina lost her spear and was reduced to her knife.

_Its now or never._ She let herself go.

"Henry, the car is too small for Hyde!" Henry put the potion away, a bit shocked.

_She knows! How did she know?_

_I don't know, but she's right. You could kill everyone._ Hyde fell silent. Henry gasped as Marina started fighting like a beast, her eyes glowing brighter then ever. He heard an "oof" next to him.

"What the hell is she?" Skinner asked.

"I have no idea," Tom raised his revolver, but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Damn it, Marina! Get out of the way!" he shouted. Allen raised the rifle and fired a shot. Marina fell forward, knocking over the man that also received Allen's bullet.

"Was that necessary!?" she growled.

"Did you just shoot her?"

"Yes and yes." Marina's coat fell on the floor as she attacked the dog pile on top of Nemo. Bodies flew as she flung them aside. Tom's and Jessie's jaws hung open. A moment later, Nemo was on his feet. Suddenly, Mina joined them in a flurry of what looked like bats. Men screamed and bodies hit the floor. When the room cleared, Mina was standing in the middle with a smile.

"That should last me for a few days" Jessie looked around.

"Where's Marina?" As if saying her name was a summons, Marina crashed through the sunroof of the car, another man under her. They landed and Henry could swear he heard a loud _craaack. _Marina was panting when she stood. Tom's face went white.

"Oh My God!" he exclaimed.

"Um, Marina?" Mina said. "You have a little extra decoration in your chest" Marina looked down and swore while she pulled the knife from between her breasts. Jessie fainted. Marina shook her head.

"Men"


	7. Marina's Tale

"Now that you displayed your power," Allen said as the League and a still shocked Jessie sat for the evening meal. "I think it is safe to tell me what happened."

"Wait," Tom said. "You two knew each other before now?"

"Thirty years ago." Marina said, not taking her eyes from Allen. Nemo raised an eyebrow.

"Thirty years? You do not look as such." he said.

"I was a guardian of my tribe, there was eight of us. My husband was also one. About thirty years ago, the tribe was threatened. Thus I left our good hunter's company. Our enemy was more powerful and stronger then we. The guardians and the men who came out to defend with us were overtaken. Their leader, Markim, picked the guardians out quickly. He forced us to watch his men slay the tribe. Our families perished as we watched. I was forced to watch my own daughter's throat be cut. We struggled, but to no prevail" She stopped to wipe a tear away. "Then he turned on us. One by one, we were killed. Nerim, my husband, begged for my life. They tortured him before killing him. Markim left me for last. He said that was because my spear was the bloodiest. His knife was sheathed into my lower stomach" A scar showed where. Marina touched the only other scar she bore, on her neck, just above the collar bone. "He shoved his knife here when I fell to my knees. My last words were 'I will find you and kill you. If not, then your descendants will bear your curse'. He laughed and pulled the knife from my neck" Her eyes closed.

"Are you saying he…" Skinner swallowed. "He killed you?" Marina nodded.

"Hold on." Tom said. "You're saying this Markim fellow slaughtered your whole tribe, including you. But you sit before us now." his mouth worked for a minute. "How is that possible?" Marina leaned forward.

"Legend says our tribe carries a curse or a blessing, whichever way you want to look at it. A clause, so to speak. According to the legend, if the tribe is ever wiped out violently, the duty of avenging the slaughtered falls on the last one to die. I never believed it. That was until one moment darkness overtook me and the next I am staring at bright sunlight, my head full of memories of the slaughter. It was shortly afterwards, I discovered that I couldn't die." she smirked. "Of course, there is one flaw that could prove fatal."

"What?" Skinner asked.

"I'm not foolish enough to tell you that." Mina smiled.

"You are immortal, sister."

"You could say that. The reason I am extraordinary."

"That does not explain why your eyes change colors" Henry mentioned.

"That is something she always has done," Allen answered. "That is why when I saw her after thirty years, I decided she should join the League."

"I have a question of my own," Nemo intoned. "You had a husband and child. Tell me about them."

"That is not a question, Captain. I met my husband through being a guardian. We married young and had a daughter." Marina closed her eyes. "She had a beautiful spirit. She was only four years old when she died. When they brought her forth to die, Nerim fought like a beast. Broke a few arms and ribs and a neck to get to her. What stopped him was two large men and a blow to the ribs. Nale went to her death like a warrior." a tear rolled down her cheek. " She cupped her father's face in her small hands and told him not to fear, that she would see him in the afterlife." Another tear. "She did the same to me" Mina put her arms around her.

"I think that is enough for tonight" The others agreed.


	8. Spying

_A Few Days Later_

Marina was glad to be off the train after so long. Glancing behind her, she saw no one. Under the cover of darkness, she decided to see what she could find at an old factory where the hostages were said to be. From the outside, it looked abandoned. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she could smell people inside the factory. And she could also smell Skinner a few feet behind her. She rolled on her back and thrust the spear at him. Marina smiled as she heard a startled yelp and Skinner fall.

"That's what you get for following me"

"How the bloody hell did you know I was behind you?"

"I know your scent. Now shut up and keep an eye out" she rolled back on her stomach and felt Skinner settle in next to her. For the next hour, they watched and saw nothing.

"I'm going in for a closer look" Skinner finally said. Marina nodded.

"You'll be able to get much closer than I would"

"If anyone finds you, just provoke them to shoot you and play dead" Marina stuck her tongue out at him. Skinner chuckled. "I'll be back"

"You better. I won't be able to find you to help you." With her heightened hearing, she listened as his footsteps faded. She settled herself and waited.

Skinner crept close to the building. It looked abandoned, but this close he could hear what sounded like humming from inside. Listening closer, he could hear the murmur of conversation. He couldn't tell what they were saying, unfortunately. He crept along the wall and found a door that blended into it. Had he not been looking for it, Skinner would have missed it. Then he heard the sound he had been dreading: a gunshot followed by a scream. Skinner ran back to the place where he had left Marina. He saw a figure descending the ridge. He gave him a wide berth. Topping the ridge, Skinner found Marina sprawled on her back, unconscious.

"Bloody hell" he breathed. Looking down, he saw the figure enter the hidden doorway. Sitting Marina up, Skinner put the spear in its holder before gently picking her up. _Allen is gonna kill me. And probably her, too._ He took her back to the headquarters.


	9. Planning

"What the hell were you two doing out there?" Jessie snapped. "You could have been killed!" Skinner had donned his coat after laying Marina on the bed. He wasn't wearing his makeup, so it looked like an overcoat floating in midair.

"In case you didn't notice, Agent James, Marina is not bleeding. She'll be fine. And just so you know if I hadn't followed her, she would still be lying on that ridge. And also I found a way in"

"A way in?" Allan asked. "Where? How?"

"It's built into the wall to where you can't see it unless you're looking for it. Or you know exactly where it is. I could probably get in without notice."

"One of us could also infiltrate?" Mina suggested.

"More than likely one of the ladies"

"It will have to be Mina" Marina was sitting upright on the bed holding her head. "I was seen. More than likely I would be recognized."

"It was dark, Marina. How could—"

"He could see in the dark well enough to fire a bullet into my head. No doubt he could see me clearly enough to point me out" Allan nodded.

"As many times as I hate to admit it, she's been right about things like this before" Mina nodded to Allan. "Mina goes. Skinner sneaks."


	10. The Enemy

It was agreed that Mina would come in contact with the agent, then be taken on the inside. Skinner was to enter though the hidden door. Marina and Allan were to keep out of sight and keep watch, while Nemo was to keep his ears open with the small listening device planted on Mina. Tom, Jessie and Henry waited.

Marina sat cross legged in the shadows, her spear across her knees. Hidden a few feet away was Allan, his rifle propped up next to him.

"Mina's in," she whispered.

"Good," Silence ensued once more. Marina itched to wreak havoc on whoever had shot her and left her for dead. A deadly mistake on his part in her book.

The woman watched as one of her people brought in another new recruit. She was dressed in black leather. Her top barely covered her breasts. Her skirt reached her ankles but was split to the hips. A gold belt kept the skirt in place. On her feet were heeled boots that reached her calves. The woman immediately sensed this new recruit was different from the others. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She turned to the man crouched down next to her like an obedient dog and placed a hand on his bowed head.

"I am still disappointed that you killed the spy instead of bringing her to me,"

"Is there anything I may do to redeem my mistress' favor?" The woman smiled.

"There is, my slave," she smiled and pointed at the new woman. "Find her intentions. Perhaps you will redeem yourself then," The man kissed the hem of her skirt.

"I hear and obey, my mistress," he slipped out. She smiled again. Oh how she loved causing chaos. The man had been in her service for thirty years after his village was attacked and wiped out by another of her slaves. He served her because he had no choice.


	11. Inside

Mina sat at the vanity in a robe. Her contact was young about the same age as Tom, perhaps a little younger. She was just about to remove the scarf from around her neck when she heard a man's voice behind her.

"You are not from here?" Startled, Mina nearly bared her fangs. She spun around to face the man. He had the same accent as Marina.

"Neither are you," he smiled.

"You notice much, Miss Harker,"

"Mrs. Harper," He bowed his head.

"My apologies, Mrs. Harper. Why do you come here?"

"The same reason you do, Mr.…?"

"My name is my own," he turned to leave. "You will be watched until we know you can be trusted," The door shut. Mina looked in the mirror and decided the scarf had best stay where it was. The door opened again then shut seemingly by itself.

"Skinner!" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Well the man that shot Marina just walked out of here and your asking me what I'm doing?" Mina rolled her eyes.

"You are supposed to be finding out who is in charge not worrying about me. I can take care of myself,"

"That depends on where he decides to shoot you,"

"Out!" The door opened and a young woman with reddish hair walked in.

"Talk to yourself often?" she shut the door and lowered her voice. "Or do we have an invisible man in here,"

"The latter," Mina gave him a hard look.

"I'm going," After Skinner left, Mina shook her head.

"I'm curious. Did I see No Name walk out of here a few minutes ago,"

"Yes, who is he. He reminds me of," she stopped herself. "Someone,"

"I don't know, but I do know he only answers to whoever is in charge,"


	12. Unmasked

Days turned to weeks. The unnamed man's eyes always followed Mina when she was anywhere near. Marina and Allan's watch seemed to last forever. Tom and Jessie, more the latter, were beginning to become impatient. Hyde was ready to see some action, causing Henry to have to struggle to control him. Only Nemo seemed calm. Skinner slipped in and out of the old factory to give daily reports, which started a rumor that the factory was haunted. Skinner took that and ran with it, much to the aggravation of Mina and the agent.

"You don't seem to concerned with the ghost we have running around here, Mrs. Harker," one of the men who had been the butt of one of Skinner's pranks said one day.

"I don't believe in ghosts," she simply said.

"What do you believe in?" Mina stopped. If she told him what she truly believed in, she would be caught as the enemy. She turned back to him.

"Not much in this world that can be seen," She left him standing there thinking about her answer. As se passed one of the rooms, Mina caught sight of a scantly clad woman. Something about her shouted pure evil. Crouched down next to her was the man with no name as if he was a obedient dog.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost, Mina" The look Mina gave the agent wiped the smile from her face.

"I found the leader," she whispered. A moment later, the door opened. The no named man entered.

"You are needed. Follow me," The women looked at each other. "Both of you," They followed No Name down a hall, a flight of stairs and another hall. They stopped in front of what used to be a storage room. Two black masked men were standing guard. One turned and unlocked the door. No Name drew a knife.

"In!" he said. Mina turned and glared at him. The agent pulled Mina's arm.

"Uh, Mina. He does have a knife and you _are_ unarmed," The second man pulled Mina away and into the room. The door slammed shut behind them. They saw the two children hugging their knees in the corner, staring terrified at Mina. She then realized she had bared her fangs.

"We'll not hurt you, Children,"

"You father sent us to help you," Jake and Rachel then stood and raced to the

women, hugging them.

"But if you're here," Jake asked. "How are you supposed to help us?" Mina smiled.

"Nemo," she said into her scarf. "Move in. We're in a storage room with the children,"

Nemo heard the message and immediately went to Jessie.

"We go in. They have been unmasked,"

"'Bout damn time," Jessie muttered. He turned and yelled up the stairs. "Sawyer! Jekyll! We're moving in!" Tom all but slid down the banister. Henry bounded down the stairs after him, undoing his tie and shirt.

"Who's going to tell Allen and Marina?" Tom asked.

"By now, Skinner has told them,"

Skinner bounded up the ridge toward Allan and Marina. Breathless, he threw himself between the two.

"They've been caught," he said.

"Showtime," Marina smiled.

"Let's go!"

Skinner led Allan and Marina through the hidden door. Skinner hit one of the black masked men that just happened to be standing there in the back of the head, while Marina finished off the other two with her spear.

"Let's hope they're not discovered for some time," Allan whispered. Marina nodded. Skinner picked up a revolver from one of the dead men.

"Come on," They followed the floating revolver down several halls and a couple of flights of stairs. They heard a banging that seemed to echo throughout the old factory. Then an alarm sounded.

"I think the calvary has arrived," Allan said.

"Good," Men and women shouted and the sound of running feet could be heard. They were spotted. A bullet ripped into Marina's shoulder. She cursed, then growled. Her eyes had that blue glow. Skinner and Allan fired back.

"Skinner! Take Marina to that storage room and get the children out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" He threw down the rifle and drew a revolver. "Go!"

Marina attacked before the two guards knew what hit them. She took the keys off

one and went to the door.

"Mina! I'm opening the door. Don't try to attack me," The door flew open. Marina hit the floor as a flurry of bats flew out. Skinner yelped. The bats turned into Mina.

"Sorry,"

"Where are the children?" Jake ran out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Marina picked herself up and looked around for her spear. The young red-haired woman handed it to her. The little girl next to her stared into her eyes.

"I want eyes like that," Marina felt a slight pang of pain in her chest. Rachel looked so much like Nale.

"We have to get you and your brother out of here," The agent and Rachel ran out of the room. Something hit Marina in the back, knocking her down. Something stabbed her in the back.

"Coward!" she shouted. "Get them out of here!" Marina twisted around and clocked her attacker in the temple. The others, but Skinner, fled. She caught his scent.

"GO!!!" She grappled with her assailant. She still couldn't see his face. They fell over the railing and fell several floors before landing hard on the bottom floor. Marina had lost her spear in the fight. She gasped in pain as she stood. Looking down, she saw she had picked up one of the metal shards that lay on the floor. How she had picked it up was what was causing the pain. She put her hand on the shard protruding from her ribs. The one in her leg could wait. Behind her, the man groaned. From the sound of it, he, too, had picked up one of the shards. She pulled the shard out and was surprised at how long it

"That should have killed you," the man said. His voice sounded familiar. Marina pulled the one out of her leg, then spun and threw it at the man. He dodged. Then they faced each other for the first time. Surprise showed on both their faces.

"Marina," he whispered. "You survived," Marina shook her head.

"No, Nerim," She said. "I was murdered. The same as you,"


	13. Draug Nar

Mina and the agent led the children away from the fight. Mina couldn't believe how much they both fought like animals. Skinner caught up with them.

"It's a battle of the immortals," he said. "They're cutting each other up pretty good, but not a drop of blood is being spilled," Mina thought of the last fight she had with Dorian.

_Hello, Lover_

_We'll be at this all day._

_Do you know what you have done?_

_Oh look, Mina, the bedroom. Does that give you memories? Or ideas?_

_Ideas._

_If that had been permanent, I would have been very upset!_

_Your painting_

_I'd hope I'd get to nail you one more time. I didn't think it would be literally._

_You spoke once of wanting to meet your demon. Well, here he is._

"She'll find a loophole. I did," Allan met them.

"Where's Marina?"

"Having her own version of an immortals battle with the leader's lapdog," The agent gave her a odd look. Two men ran up the stairs toward them. Tom stopped.

"Becky?"

"Tom!" she hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you're still alive," Jessie gave Tom an odd look.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

"I grew up with him and Huck," Jessie turned to Mina.

"Nemo said you found the leader,"

"Yes, remember the unidentified woman Becky told you about?"

"Yes, the one kept in a separate room?"

"She's the leader. And we still have to find where they hid the weapon,"

"I have that covered," Skinner said. "There's a place on the bottom floor strewn with metal scrapings. It's hidden under the floor. The factory will blow when the leader gives the word,"

"Let's go!"

"We'll need Nemo,"

Nerim walked toward his wife.

"I begged for your life. I prayed you would be spared," Marina let her guard down.

"All this time I thought you were with Nale," Nerim stopped and put a hand on her cheek. Oh, how she missed his warmth, his scent.

"I'm sorry," She gasped as his knife found her weak spot. "I had no choice," Tears were in his eyes. She felt the blood trickle. "I'll never be free of her,"

"I love you," she whispered. "You will be free," Marina sheathed her knife in the only scar he bore, on his chest. Their lips met as they both sank to their knees. Tears streamed down Marina's cheeks. Then Nerim was gone.

"Oh, how touching," a voice said behind her. Marina slide Nerim's knife from her stomach and her own from Nerim. "To bad _you _had to be the one to kill him a second time," Marina staggered as she turned to face the new threat. The scantly black clad woman just smiled.

"Erebus," She chuckled.

"I am glad you remembered my name, Draug Nar," She stepped toward the injured League woman. "A pity I couldn't fight you in your prime," Marina stepped back. It was impossibe for her to survive an encounter with Erebus. She was far too powerful. Erebus threw out both her hands and an invisible blast hit Marina. She slid across most of the length of the room. Erebus laughed.

"You don't know your power! You do not deserve to be called Draug Nar!" As Marina painfully picked herself up, she felt the fire within her. She knew her power, but she hadn't used it in forty years. She drew herself up to her knees. She looked up, glaring at Erebus, eyes florescent blue and each breath she drew was a growl. She threw her hands out with a shout. From her hands came the flames. Too weak to see if she hit her mark, Marina braced herself up with her hands and knees. It wouldn't harm Erebus, only Atalanta could do her harm. But it would slow her down.

"Fool!" Erebus screamed. "Did you think your fire would do any good against me!" She grabbed Marina by her hair and pulled her up to where she was on her knees.

"No," Marina's eyes fell on Nerim. "But it bides my friends the time they need," Erebus scoffed.

"It seems you have failed your tribe, Guardian Draug Nar," She held Nerim's knife in her hand and placed the tip at the scar on Marina's neck. "You have failed to avenge their deaths," Erebus raised the knife. Marina awaited the death blow.


	14. Battle

The blow never came.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you," Allan had his rifle raised. Beside him, Tom had a pair of revolvers pointed at Erebus. She scoffed and pushed Marina away.

"So, the Hunter has come to play,"

"He's not the only one!" Hyde said as he landed behind Erebus. Erebus chuckled.

"Finally, an adversary worth fighting," She walked toward Allen. The old hunter stood his ground. Nemo and his men came behind Allan. Hyde growled and advanced.

"So this is the so called League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Let's see how extraordinary you are!" Erebus leapt with superhuman speed toward Allan, only to have the breath knocked from her by a blow from the side. She quickly regained her feet only to find herself facing Mina. The evil leader was surprised to find the woman had fangs and they were bared.

"It seems you are better suited to be called Draug," she said calmly. She was disappointed that no sign of surprise or puzzlement came across Mina's face. The vampire dodged to the side and three bullets ripped into Erebus' flesh. She screamed in pain.

"You mortals dare stand against me!? You dare lay a hand on me!?" She screamed.

"You noticed," Allan said as he fired another shot into Erebus.

Marina slowly dragged herself away from Erebus. They would all die here if they didn't find that weapon. She sent a prayer to Atalanta, the only goddess she had ever trusted out of the numerous deities her village worshiped. She prayed for help, not for herself, but for her friends that fought the evil that was Erebus. She vaguely felt a touch on her arm.

"The weapon is under the floor," Skinner said in her ear. "One of these scraps is the handle to the lever that opens a good size section of the floor," Together, or mostly Skinner, looked for the scrap that would fit. Finally, he found the handle.

"It fits, but how are we going to open the door with the handle broken?"

"Like this," Marina wrapped her hands around the point where the broken ends touched. The metal took on a red glow. Skinner quickly jerked his hands away from the metal; it had become very hot very quickly. He gaped. Marina was welding the pieces together with her hands. The moment she took her hands away, Skinner saw the lever was good as new, but Marina was weaker. A blast from Erebus sent Skinner sliding across the floor. Marina had managed to grab the lever as the blast hit. Erebus had sent out her energy to the entire room, with no target in mind. Marina put all of her weight on the lever, having no strength to pull it normally.

The floor began to hum and vibrate. Erebus knew that meant only one thing. The doors that hid the weapon were opening. She spun around, not caring that she had turned her back on her enemies. Marina had just staggered to her feet. Blood flowed down her hip and leg from the wound she received from Nerim.

"You damned fool!" She shouted.

"Am I?" Marina said. The florescent blue had returned to her eyes.

"You are too late to do anything, Draug Nar!" Erebus raised her hands to smite her with one of her energy blasts. The former Guardian was weak. The wound she had received was fatal. But Marina was defiant. Holding her hands close to her body at her chest, palms out, she concentrated all her power between her hands. Soon the glow emitted between them, telling her the fire from within was nearly ready.

"Atalanta!" she shouted, her voice echoing. She threw her hands toward Erebus. She hit the woman square in the chest. She screamed and fell back. Nemo rushed past her and to the weapon. He immediately began to disarm it. To everyone's surprise, Erebus rose, unharmed.

"Can nothing stop her!?" cried Tom.


	15. What Can We Do?

A blinding golden light seemed to suddenly appear. Erebus faced it, then took a step or two back. The light had a humanly shape. It stepped between the evil woman and the League.

"This is none of your affair!"

"This is every bit of my affair," the light answered in a echoing woman's voice. It had settled into a woman's shape, although the golden light masked her features. Erebus stepped back again. "What have you done now, Erebus? It seems a handful of mortals and immortals has nearly put a stop to your plans,"

"Stay out of this, Sister!"

"Why should I? My Draug Nar called me. I am here now,"

"And you will leave now, Atalanta!" Erebus rose her hands to smite her. Atalanta threw her hands out and lifted her into the air. She yelped in surprise.

"You call yourself a goddess, Sister?" Erebus sailed across the room hitting the far wall.

"I am more of a goddess than you are!" Atalanta did the same as Marina, only this time a golden bubble surrounded Erebus. The evil goddess' eyes widened.

"I banish you back to the realm of darkness you rule and belong in!" She rose her hands level to her face and clapped her hands together.

"NOOOO!" Erebus screamed in the moment before she disappeared. Hyde was gone, replaced by a gaping Henry. Jessie and Tom glanced at each other.

"Now I've seen everything," he said. Tom shook his head.

"No you haven't," Allan stood watching the golden lighted woman. Nemo paid no one any attention. Atalanta turned to the League. Allan inclined his head.

"I should be thanking you for coming to our aid,"

"You should be thanking Marina for asking my aid. She fought my sister the best she could, but mere mortals cannot stand against her and hope to live," She turned toward where Marina had last stood. Skinner was supporting the former Guardian, while Mina was on her knees next to them. "She isn't a mere mortal, but Erebus would have been able to overcome her even at her full strength," She turned back to Allan. "Take care of my Fire Wolf, Hunter. She'll be a wonderful League member," Atalanta seemingly glided

across the room to Marina.

Marina had used the last of her strength in that last desperate attempt to injure Erebus and call Atalanta. Barely conscience, she didn't see Atalanta fight and banish Erebus back to her realm. Skinner ignored the dueling goddesses to come to Marina's aid. He lifted her up and supported her.

"Don't die on me, Love," he whispered into her ear. He kept whispering in her ear as she fought to stay conscience. Mina joined them soon after. The vampire touched Marina's wound and held up her bloody fingertips. Skinner saw the worry on her face.

"I don't know if she's going to make it," she said. "She's lost a lot of blood here," Fear gripped Skinner. She couldn't die! Then he realized now what her flaw that could be fatal was. Skinner bit his lip, knowing Mina couldn't see it.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do," Both Mina and Skinner were surprised when Atalanta knelt down with them. Marina's eyes were barely open. She blinked several times. She was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Atalanta," she whispered, barely audible. A golden hand was placed on her forehead.

"Be still, Marina," Atalanta said. "Rest, Draug Nar," Marina finally closed her eyes. "Sleep, my child," She then said something neither Mina nor Skinner understood. She took the form of the golden light then diminished. As the last of the light winked out, Nemo stood.

"The weapon is disarmed," he announced, before coming to stand next to Mina. Skinner stood, picking up Marina's limp form as he did.

"Let's get outta here,"


	16. Home

Marina slowly opened her eyes. She felt as if she had been in a three day battle. Then the memory of the events in the factory flooded her.

"Nerim!" she bolted upright, causing pain to shoot through her side and stomach. She clutched her side. She knew she could be alive; Nerim had stabbed her in one of her weak spots. And then there had been Erebus. Looking around she saw Skinner sitting in a chair.

"I can't say how glad I am you're awake," Skinner had a grin on his face. Marina couldn't help but smile.

"It's a miracle I am,"

"How far do you remember?"

"Using the last of my strength to attack Erebus and summon help. I don't remember anything afterwards,"

"Your friend, Atalanta, showed up and sent her sister back to hell and Nemo disarmed the weapon,"

"The children? The others? The League stood against Erebus. It's practicably

impossible to do that,"

"Becky, that's the agent that was with Mina, got them outside and to safety. The girl's been asking if you are ok. You made quite an impression on her. We were able to survive due to Atalanta saving our butts," He stood. "Including yours," Marina swung her legs over the side of the bed she was in.

"How long ago was that?"

"Bout a week. Why?" A week of fevered dreams and memories replaying in her mind.

"Nothing," she stood, wobbled a bit, then sat back down. Her legs weren't ready to hold her weight and her side wasn't ready for her to move around. "I have a lot of explaining to do,"

"Yes, you do," Skinner held out his arm. Marina took it and he led her slowly down the hall.

"Hungry?"

"Famished," She caught the scent of food as they neared the dining room.

"Looks like you woke up just in time. Dinner is being served and then we can have after dinner story time," Marina laughed. She laughed even more inside, remembering how they had been at each others throats when they had first met. Now he was walking her to dinner and trying his hardest to make her laugh.

Inside the dining room, the League was sitting down to a hardy dinner. Allan's face broke into a warm smile as he stood. Tom jumped up and pulled out one of the two empty chairs. She sat, Skinner next to her. Mina's smile was just as warm.

"My heart is glad that Skinner could finally cease his vigil," Marina gave him a sideways look. Skinner pretended he hadn't heard or knew what Mina was talking about. As they ate, the conversation was full of jabs and jokes. After they ate and some of Nemo's men cleared the table, the banter trailed off. Marina took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know? I know I haven't told you everything, but I know my antics at the factory has caused a lot of questions for you,"

"That's putting it mildly," Tom said. "We all knew you were on the same level as Mina with the immortality thing, but we didn't know how far it went,"

"I'd like to know what a Draug Nar is," Skinner piped. Marina gave him an odd look.

"Who told you I was the Draug Nar?"

"Erebus called you Draug Nar after you opened the floor up,"

_You are too late to do anything, Draug Nar!_

"Then the beginning is where I need to start," Marina said. She couldn't deny being Draug Nar, especially since they had seen her act like one. "In my village, a child was born every fifty year with the spirit of the Draug, the wolf, and the temper of the Nar, the fire. This child was called the Draug Nar, the Fire Wolf. I was one such child. I embraced the Draug part, but it seemed the Nar part was only getting me into trouble. I nearly burned the village down when I was eight," A couple of smiles appeared. "I joined the Guardians, knowing that was the only thing I could do," She smiled. "I think you know the story from there. I hadn't used my fire in over forty years, until a week ago in that factory. Nerim had tried to kill me, knowing my weak spot. I was weakening and faced with Erebus, well, it wasn't great odds,"

"What is it between Erebus and Atalanta? They kept calling each other 'sister',"

"They are. One chose evil over good. The first Draug Nar was created by their father and forced to chose between the two. Since then, Erebus and Atalanta have fought for influence over him or her. Erebus managed to get control of the last one,"

"If Erebus and Atalanta are fighting over control of the Draug Nar, then why didn't either one intervene in your tribe's annihilation?"

"Erebus planted the idea into Markim's head. I was lucky he chose me to die last. You can imagine which goddess I chose,"

"You mentioned Nerim tried to kill you. I thought he was killed when your tribe was attacked," Marina fought tears. The memory of her beloved husband sticking a knife in her stomach hurt.

"Erebus used him. What threat she held over him to make him serve her, I'll never know. He was the 'lapdog' Becky told you about. He was the one who shot me on that ridge. He was the one who attacked us when we freed the children," Marina's voice caught. "He was the one who gave me this wound. And I was the one that had to give him a second death," A pained look crossed Mina's face. Marina knew she could relate. Allan stood.

"I promised Atalanta I would watch over her Draug Nar and I think she would like you to get your rest," Skinner stood and helped Marina to her feet. As they passed Allan he placed a hand on her arm. "You really can't be putting yourself in harm's way so much. The League needs you and I really don't want to have to replace you soon," Marina smiled.

"Thank you,"

As Skinner put a hand on the doorknob, Marina's voice stopped him.

"I heard what you said in the factory, Rodney," It was the first time, she had used his first name. He turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"What I said?" Then he remembered what she was talking about.

_Don't die on me, Love_"I know you meant it," She stood and crossed the room. "And I mean this," She kissed him.


End file.
